nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
Finite Peace (Ep 7) - NC-17PSUU
Finite Peace is the first of two movies to feature StephBot as the main character. It chronicles the quest of StephBot in his gaining of the final Finite Cones. It is also the seventh episode of the Finite Peace sequels. This video is mixed as Infinity War. This film was directed by Simon Padfoot Zhao and some other casts, mainly Stephan as StephBot, Simon as Bart Benson, Dylan as Jaquel Paul, Time Cone Man, and Lower Case D, Shun as The Ginger Spy. The other characters that are new in the NC17PSUU, except Nico as Dave, are Albert as Ebonico Maw, Grant as Clark Obsidian, Tibur as Prox-Tibor Midnight, Carter B as Shaniqua and Julian as JulBot. The only returned characters or the post-credit scene characters are Ben as Vegeta and a voice from Michael as Slim Jim. Plot As it went closer, StephBot captured the Time Cone Man by using the Space Cone to trap him with blue lightning. All he wanted from the Time Cone man is just the Time Cone, he then slew him with his powerful electricity. Five minutes earlier, Bart Benson was calling the Time Cone man, Bart said that he needs to meet with the Time Cone man in the Time Cone man office. When Bart arrived, he assumed that the Time Cone man was serving Tea for him. But the Time Cone man has gone mad and was screaming what Tea is. When the Time Cone man stops his madness, Bart Benson was chatting with him and the Time Cone man told him to meet with Vegeta about the Finite Cones, but Vegeta's friend started to outrage at him and Bart Benson and Time Cone man walked away from their business. When Bart Benson and the Time Cone man came back to the Time Cone man's office, they were talking about Jaquel Paul is in Russia and has a Soul Cone. The mysterious man with the Nico mask overheard it, he then takes his Nico-mask off and his sunglasses off to reveal as StephBot. They then walk slowly to attack StephBot and he put his 3 Cones on ((Power Cone, Space Cone, and Realty Cone)) and his sunglasses. Bart Benson then swing his hammer and was about to hit StephBot, but his Power Cone deflected him which made him fall back. Time Cone man then utilizes his Time Cone to rewind Bart Benson to come back up. Bart Benson then smacks the Space Cone out which made StephBot stabbing him with the Power Cone. When Time Cone man was the only person to stop StephBot, he then shoots some Time Cone beam at him which missed. StephBot then counter-attack him with his Space Cone and made his hair on fire. The Time Cone man then tries to escape to the door, but StephBot apprehended the Time Cone man and slew him to steal the Time Cone. He then took the Time Cone man's black cape and went back to his base. Meanwhile, in Russia, Bart Benson crashes into a wall of cardboard. He warned that StephBot is coming. The Battle Cock then pop-out of his head and Jaquel Paul shouted Bonjour to him. Bart Benson was mistaken to call Jaquel Paul, John Paul. They then chat a lot of random things but most of the chatting by Bart Benson was about StephBot. The breaking point started when Bart Benson asked about Italian food and Jaquel Paul began to rage and said that he is French. Bart Benson then was tied up in Jaquel Paul's clothes (Pink Cape and mask) and Jaquel Paul in Bart's clothes. Jaquel then tells the back story about StephBot and the six Cones. 10 thousand years ago, there's a powerful deity named Erik, also known as Nicholas' dad. Erik thought of a wise idea to create an artificial life for StephBot1. During a fatal programming error, StephBot wants to create the six primal Cones of the Universe. Jaquel Paul then shows that StephBot collected the 3 Cones: Power Cone, Space Cone, and Reality Cone. He also showed that StephBot recently got the Time Cone from what Bart warned. Jaquel Paul says that the Soul Cone was possessed by himself and his main objective was to collect the Mind Cone. After the origin story, Jaquel Paul planned to meet with Archeologist Shaniqua before retrieving the Mind Cone. When they arrived, they then abuse him to tell them about the Mind Cone and StephBot. Jaquel Paul was about to interrogate him about StephBot, but Bart Benson hit his hat and stop him from interrogating. He then interrogates Shaniqua about the Mind Cone, which made gone mad and fell out the floor. While Shaniqua is weeb meditating, he advises them to secure the Mind by putting it on the Ginger Spy. With a jump from Corvus Dave, he slits Shaniqua's neck with the Dark crystal shard (from Ebonico Maw) and snaps his fingers, which teleports the entrance of Shanniqua's office with Ebonico Maw. He then gave the weapons to Ebonico Maw, takes his "lame" red mask off and switches to his cool shades. He then also caught his personal gun and load up to be ready for the battle. Jaquel Paul and Bart Benson weren't satisfied, they drop their weapons down and get their gun out and Bart Benson then puts on his "Cool shades" on. Corvus Dave advertises the fights scene that was made by the Holy Church of StephBot, while Ebonico Maw was entertaining. Dave then introduced himself by singing his own Fortnite Strategy song. After the song, Jaquel Paul was about to join with Corvus Dave after he mentions breaking legs but Bart stops him from joining them. They both load up their guns and Ebonico Maw charges an attack, but Bart shot him down. Then Corvus Dave shot Jaquel Paul a lot of times and made Jaquel Paul fell. Bart Benson counter-attacks Corvus Dave by shooting him at his ribs. Bart reloads his gun and points him at his head. Dave then mocks Bart Benson for not shooting his shades and shot Bart Benson at his shoulder. Jaquel Paul then threw the Bat fidget spinner at Dave which made him got stunned. Maw then runs into Jaquel Paul and pin him to the wall with his Dark Crystal shard. With Dave getting terribly injured and dropped his gun, he found the Bat fidget spinner and threw it at Ebonico Maw instead of Bart Benson. He and Jaquel Paul, together knock Dave down and had gotten a fatality hit from the Battle cock. They both exit out from the battle and retrieve the Mind cone. Some-time later, when they arrive to retrieve the Mind Cone, they face off the owner of Mind Cone, JulBot (StephBot's ally brother). JulBot introduced himself and wack the Mind Cone out, just like what StephBot did. The two cornered around him and told him to handover the Mind Cone to them. JulBot was incredibly annoyed and fired them with his two machine guns. Bart Benson and Jaquel Paul protect themselves by using the chair, taking JulBot's machine gun and getting knocked by the Battle Cock. The two finally retrieve the Mind Cone and set off by going to the area where the Ginger Spy died. They arrived in the sand ship in a very humid place where they can see the corpse of the Ginger Spy, smiling. Bart Benson was determined to try one of the two Cones on the Ginger Spy. Jacquel decided to try the Soul Cone on the Ginger Spy. When he put it onto him, he screamed (in a feminine way lol!) and attacked Jaquel Paul. Bart quickly knocks the Soul Cone out with his hammer and ended the Ginger Spy's life quickly. The Soul wasn't suitable for the Ginger Spy, so Bart tries the Mind Cone on the Ginger Spy and went back in life again. He then complains that he cannot see. They gave him a name called Bliss. Bart gave the "Cool" sunglasses and gave away his hammer to him. Jacquel Paul then jokes that he looks like the Big Bird from Sesame Street. Inside the building, Bart Benson, Jaquel Paul, and Bliss are having a summit about taking down StephBot on 37.8 River version. Jaquel Paul discusses them that he and Bliss will get JulBot to fight against StephBot. Bliss then roasts Bart to get himself a new weapon. They made a new group called the StephBot elimination services. They all split up, leaving Bliss bumping into the wall. They all walked out of the room looking cool and ready. Jaquel enters the JulBot lair and made him wake up from his unconscious. He warned JulBot that StephBot will double the universe by collecting the six Cones. He also persuades him to join in and fight against StephBot. JulBot joins in the team, due to the fact that StephBot claims to be arrogant. The last thing JulBot did was to swipe the orange notes out as he did to the Mind Cone. Meanwhile, while Bart was about to get his new weapon, he ran into the Useless Weapon Receiver. He asks if he can find the most powerful weapon that can kill StephBot. He gave the lightsaber to him. Bart then tests out, by killing the Useless man. With all the StephBot elimination services members, except Bart Benson, into the battlefield, the three members are planning a strategy to defeat StephBot. JulBot then told them that he hated his brother a lot. Bliss was excited and he shouted them to get ready. When StephBot arrived by using his Space Cone to teleport, Jaquel Paul enters the battle and told him that JulBot has come to fight against him. StephBot was confused about JulBot and JulBot ambushed his brother and kicked him in his shin. StephBot pretends to be defeated and Jaquel Paul shouted "ha" at him. With another ambush from Clark Obsidian, he wack Bliss down and broke his black hammer. Clark was surprised, looking at the stick and dropped it. He got his green ball on his hand and was about to take Bliss's hammer, but when Bliss woke up from his unconsciousness, Clark violently threw the green ball at the Mind Cone and made Bliss fell unconscious. With Clark Obsidian's victory, he introduces his name deeply and he got knocked down by Jaquel Paul's Battle Cock and screamed and also fell unconsciousness. While JulBot and StephBot are in a "Brotherly war", JulBot threw a lot of colorful discs and missed them. StephBot then jumps attacks his brother with his Power Cone and fired the Power beam and made him get knocked out. With Bliss and JulBot together, StephBot teleports them to another place with his Space Cone. Bliss and JulBot came across Corvus Dave and an injured Ebonico Maw. Dave ordered them to give up the Mind Cone to them and he then introduces the new member, Prox-Tibur Midnight, to his enemies. When Clark Obsidian woke up from his unconsciousness, Jaquel Paul ended his life by sucking his soul using his Soul Cone, with Clark's last scream. The fight turns decisively to Bliss and JulBot vs the Crack order. Midnight kicked JulBot in his shin, which made him fell onto a chair. Bliss then defends JulBot by using his hammer to push Midnight off. Maw came in and tried to run over Bliss, but he got push back by Bliss's Mind Cone attack. With Corvus Dave and Bliss undefeated, they both are fighting over the power of the internet. Corvus Dave advised the kids that Cyberbullying is bad and kicked Bliss off. JulBot then charged attack Dave, which made him lose balance. Meanwhile, with just StephBot and Jaquel Paul left on the other battlefield, StephBot told him to get lost and quit getting into his business. Jaquel Paul then replied that his goal was to defeat StephBot. With the two staring at each other, they began to fight by doing some dance moves. In the battlefield where Bliss and JulBot got teleported, Ebonico Maw yelled and charged at JulBot violently. On the other battlefield, Jaquel Paul was doing his "What's Tea!" dance and StephBot pulled him down and did a "T pose" squat. In the battlefield where Bliss and JulBot got teleported, Midnight was about to wack Bliss with his hammer, but he ended up hitting Maw's stomach. Bliss turned and swing his hammer and defeated Midnight when Midnight fell off the chair. On the other battlefield, they both did the swing dance and Jacquel Paul kicked StephBot at his legs. In the battlefield where Bliss and JulBot got teleported, it was just Bliss and Corvus Dave again, Dave became so angry and he removed his shades, which stuns Bliss, and knocks down Bliss. He yelled out that he hoping Fortnite is regretful. Bart Benson then arrived and slew Dave's life with his lightsaber. In the other battlefield, they both were still doing their dance fighting. Bart Benson then helped out Bliss from getting knockdown by Dave. Meanwhile, after the two are used to dancing, they danced together and Stephbot stabbed Jaquel Paul using his four Cones. When Jacuel Paul fell, he used his Soul Cone and did his laser battle against StephBot. He stopped the battle and put his Soul Cone inside his shirt. Stephbot then rewinds the time and stops at the time where they are dancing together. While they are dancing, StephBot took the Soul Cone and took some part of Jaquel Paul's soul. His final attack was throwing his Battle Cock at StephBot, but he caught it. StephBot then maul at Jacquel Paul and took the rest of the soul and ended Jaquel Paul's life. StephBot gladly took Jaquel Paul's cape just like what he did to the Time Cone man. After Countless days of searching StephBot, they finally confront him in the library, StephBot surprised them and the other members of the StephBot elimination services rushed to attack him. Bart lit his saber up and knocked all the Finite Cones and grip StephBot's right arm, while JulBot grips his brother's left arm. Bart made a mistake that Bliss cannot see. So he knocked Bart down. Bliss then swings his hammer at StephBot but missed. StephBot laser beamed at Bliss using his Power Cone. JulBot was on the white chair summoning his giant green ball and used all his powers and threw it at him, but he used his Power Cone to throw it at the other side. StephBot charges at his brother and whips his face with the pink cape. StephBot watches Bliss attacking Bart by accident. StephBot was about to attack Bliss but his swings were too powerful and it hit StephBot. Bliss did his last wack on StephBot, but it was protected by his Finite Cones. He mocks Bliss for not having hit him in the head and violently snatch the Mind Cone off Bliss's head, leaving him dead again. Having finally gathered all six Finite Cones, StephBot prepares to execute his plan, but Bart Benson arrives and catches StephBot off guard, unleashing his full power and the full might of the lightsaber upon the Bot in a last-minute attempt to stop him, severely wounding StephBot as the lightsaber buries itself in his chest. Bart demands an answer to where Jaquel Paul is, but StephBot mocks Bart Benson for not having hit him in the head again and he releases his power of StephBot, which knocks Bart out and with a wooed noise, he snaps his fingers, completing his plan. He smirks and teleports with his Space Cone to the Improv club. After the disastrous snap, Bart Benson was on the floor, getting up and helped Bliss to get up too. Soon as they get up, Dave jumps out and stared at them. Bart and Bliss got scared and shout at him that he thought he doubled the Universe. Dave corrected them to say that they are just trying to help. Soon there's a man in a black jacket, named Lower Case D instead of "DAVE", also decided to help them out with the problem. Meanwhile, in the Improv club, StephBot felt comfortable with his farm, now that he doubled the universe. In a post-credits scene, the first scene is where Bart Benson is running across the three evil creatures. He slew the creature in the middle when he was about to charge. Then he fought the other creature that is on the right. He stabbed him at the back. The middle creature was still alive he was doing his first move but missed and Bart slewed his ribs. The last creature was still meditating and Bart stabs him at his chest and slews his body. He saw the three creatures are still alive on the floor. So Bart took one huge slice on their chest. the second post-credit scene is where Vegeta was on his desk, calling someone named Slim Jim, he warned Slim Jim about a huge problem and told him to come immediately. Vegeta then past out and left his phone calling. Slim Jim was shocked and was worried about Vegeta. So he did what Vegeta ordered him to do. Main Film Category:Finite Peace Prequels Category:Videos